


“Old Habits Die Hard As They Say.”

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Cute, I wuve fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Megatron sees Orion’s Old Habits within Optimus. Making him happy to know not all of Orion Pax is gone!





	“Old Habits Die Hard As They Say.”

“Old Habits Die Hard As They Say.”

Megatron noticed many habits that the Prime did that Orion would do. An example would be unconsciously enveloping his EM field around those who were distressed. There was also that annoying habit of his when he didn’t let himself recharge instead working nonstop. Though he also kept up the habit of teasing Megatron whenever the two were alone. So many habits that never disappeared.

It was quite shocking to say the least. After all he expected Optimus to not have any sort of link or connection to Orion Pax. In a way he shouldn’t really be shocked since it only makes since, but oh well. No need to dwell over his assumptions. After all, he still in a sense had Orion Pax even if just tiny pieces of him. 

Megatron let out a sigh as he saw Optimus looking over a data pad while mumbling incoherent things under his breathe. Really couldn’t his mate for once in his functioning relax and not work?! Apparently not! Megatron grumbled quietly his bond with Optimus showing his annoyance.

Optimus lifted his helm as if startled by the emotions pouring into him as they weren’t his. He turned to face Megatron then shuttered his optics. Megatron rolled his optics at this. Really his mate needed to take a vacation if not for himself for the sake of their relationship! Because fraggit he wasn’t going to be happy if he wasn’t given any attention from his own mate! 

Suddenly, Optimus optics lit up in joy as a wide smile spread his dermas. Megatron for a moment felt as if he was seeing the Prime for the first time. His spark pulsing as he felt heat radiate from his cheeks. 

Quickly he adverted his gaze looking at the floor as he felt Optimus confusion. He tried to give a nonchalant shrug as he reset his vocalizer. 

“Megatron?” Optimus said his voice so soothing for Megatron. Placing a servo over his arm slightly looking up at the larger mech his optics showing concern. Megatron rolled his optics playfully. Really Optimus is too prone to worry then to let himself relax. Well that’s what he gets for bonding with the Matrix Bearer. 

“It’s nothing Optimus.” He said trying to appear impassive, but Optimus knew better. The Prime looked at the other a frown now resting upon his dermas. He wasn’t ignorant. Megatron of all mechs should know that to be true. And he could tell something was bothering his mate. 

“Don’t lie to me Mega.” Optimus firmly said as he gave a small huff. After all, he wanted Megatron to be honest with him and feel comfortable! 

Megatron didn’t understand the reason behind that ridiculous nickname. Must be the fault of those organics. After all, from what he had gathered they gave nicknames to their bonded or pet names. What a strange thing to do. But if it made his mate happy he allowed but it still didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him. His cheeks heated up even more as he snorted at the nickname. 

“Must you call me by such a ridiculous nickname.” He said teasingly while wrapping a arm around the others waist effectively bringing the Prime closer to him. Optimus tilted his helm a playful grin replacing his frown. Oh did he forget to mention how much he missed that playful attitude of Orion?

“Awww but it’s so cute!” Optimus cooed while giggling. Megatron chuckled while shaking his own helm slightly. Really what would he do without this mech? Probably do something stupid. Since, he was known to do something stupid when he didn’t have the Prime to balance him out. 

Megatron lowered his helm into the crook of Optimus neck nuzzling it the action eliciting more giggles out of the Prime. Megatron smirked at that. He was still so very ticklish and oh so cute! 

Optimus finally got Megatron off his sensitive neck cables to smile fondly at the ex-Warlord. Sometimes he had a hard time believing the war was over, but it was times like these were Megatron held him close to the point his own engines rumbled in answer to Megatron’s he knew it wasn’t a dream. He gave a content sigh as he laid his helm down on Megatron’s shoulder. He really wished time would just stop so he’d never have to leave the strong and comforting arms ever again. 

Megatron hummed softly enjoying the feel of Optimus in his arms. He really did enjoy this. And if the price to keep this was a larger amount of documents and rebuilding both structures and law so be it. 

Optimus smiled as he listen to Megatron hum. He couldn’t help the urge to snicker. It was so hard not to not with the fact that Megatron still had that habit. Or the habit of always bringing him close and being so needy for attention. He gave a quiet laugh at that then whispered out, “Old habits die hard.”

Megatron heard this and gave another snort. For Optimus to say that about him was both ironic and hypocritical but he wasn’t going to point that out to his mate. 

Nope not ever.


End file.
